


Euphoria

by mimui



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Negitoro, Smut, Some angst, Transgender, explicit - Freeform, it's Miku’s birthday guys, miku has a pp, shes turning 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimui/pseuds/mimui
Summary: It’s Miku’s birthday soon, the girl pays no mind to her birthday unless her friends make a big deal out of it, usually she’ll do nothing about it but her friend insist on always having parties, although, Luka has something special planned for Miku.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 20





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> hii, so basically I lost the entire draft of this story so I had to rewrite and reword the entire story, soooo yeah I apologize of it feels rushed in any way, enjoy this story requested by a friend.. oke, bye

_Miku’s birthday was only about a week away from now, and Luka didn’t know what she was going to do for her. Usually she’d pep up a little surprised party like she does for everyone because she’s so generous but she wants to make something better for Miku. Luka really messed up her last birthday.. she bought some gag candles for her cake and somehow it ended up engulfed with flames._

_Luckily, Rin and Len had a spare cake that saved the day._

_She wanted to do something special, something that she won’t ever forget her entire life._

_That was the difficult part, what does Miku like?_

_She’s been cooped up in her room for weeks now working on music and projects, she only ever comes out to grab a cup of noodles. Her friends barely see her leave her room, one day Rin barged into her room unexpectedly.. it didn’t end well, now Rin is almost too terrified to see Miku._

_Things were oddly unbalanced but that didn’t stop her from storming up a few ideas._

_“Maybe.. like.. a little vacation? Or something like that, I don’t think Miku has ever had an actual vacation before.”_

_Then the idea hit her mind like a hammer._

_“I got it!”_

  
  


**_—————————_ **

  
  


Miku was sitting on her desk, tapping her pen on her table. Her mind constantly staying blank, she had no inspiration for ideas, no thoughts for music. Even if she was on a break, she was always working. She’s told herself many times before, _‘Maybe you’re working too hard.’_ But she can't help it, she hates falling back. That’s like her pet peeve.

“This absolutely sucks balls…” She heard a sudden and rapid knocking on her door. She didn’t even have the chance to say come in when the door busted open and she saw someone she knew so dearly..

“MIKU-CHAAAN!” It was Kaito barging in, he threw himself on Miku and gave her a tight hug. “Ah, Miku! How are you today!!”

“Kaitoo.. I’m doing just fine, how about you?”

“I feel great! I came to see you because you’ve been cooped up all day in your room for the past few days. I was getting worried..”

“I was just.. working on some stuff you know.”

“Aw but Miku, we’re on break right now! This is our time to relax and you’re here working and tiring yourself out!”

The teal haired girl sighed deeply. “I just don’t want to fall back, you know? Like last time, it was horrible.”

“Yes but Miku you learned your mistakes from the past so now you won’t make the same mistakes again.”

“I guess you’re right..”

“Try to relax a bit, okay? Especially since it’s almost your birthday.”

Kaito really was an older brother for Miku, especially since he was the only one who knew about Miku’s little secret and promised not to tell anymore. Having a penis wasn’t exactly part of Miku’s plan but, what’s there to do about it? With Kaito’s help Miku learned how to properly keep herself clean in that area, truly one of a kind.

“Okay, okay. I’ll try to.”

“Good! Also, Miku. It’s been exactly a year and a half after your check up.. and you know, since you don’t want to see a doctor for this.. and no one knows about this. Then you know I have to check for you..”

“Oh, right.. “ He was right, Miku didn’t have a doc for this stuff so Kaito volunteers to help her, it wasn’t weird because he knows a lot about this stuff but.. it was just annoying.

“It’ll just be a quick check-up. Nothing harming! We just need to make sure you’re healthy!” Kaito went to silently lock the door to her room. “We really wouldn't want anyone to barge in. So, whenever you’re ready!”

The girl grumbled lowly, the girl dropped her shorts and pulled her boxers down. Kaito looked from a safe distance at her. “Everything seems to be fine. You haven’t felt any pain around your genitals right?”

She shook her head.

“Good. The only difference here is your size, Miku. I think you’ve grown a lot since last time! Wow, nice cock. Perfect length, nice 80 degree angle. Could trim the hairs a bit but we’ll work on that. Yup, that’s a pretty nice cock, I rate it.. 8.5/10. Good job kiddo.”

“..Okay now you’re being weird.” Miku pulled her boxers back up.

Kaito chuckled. “Relax it was a joke, but yes, you’ve grown a lot. Whenever you uh, do the do; make sure you measure it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“A self check-up is better than nothing!” Kaito headlocked Miku and nuggied her head. “Kaito! That hurts!” He let go of her. “Also Miku, Expect something special from Luka for your birthday! She’s been planning this for a while now. I can’t tell you.. but you can let your imagination go wild!” Kaito playfully punched Miku’s arm.

_“Luka? Present? Letting my imagination go wild?” .._ Miku made the dumbest face with her smirk. She was thinking about all kinds of stuff.. 

“Miku.. I think your friend needs help..” Kaito chuckled and pointed at her ‘problem’.

Miku stares down at her crotch, awkwardly humming. She didn’t realize her boner poking out. “Uhh..” 

“Pfft, Maybe you did have a growth spurt.. but, I’ll just leave you to it! Enjoy yourself!” He shook his head and left her room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

**_[NSFW - Content ahead]_ **

Miku only watched him leave her room, and then leaving herself to her thoughts.. “ _I can’t believe I got hard thinking about Luka— and lewd stuff.. Maybe I’m weird..”_

_“But I’m hard now so that’s another issue..”_ Without any questions for herself she pulled down her boxers almost too quickly, her dick slapped against her abdomen. “Ow.” 

She stares at her dick, realizing that Kaito might have been right. It _did_ look bigger, it’s one of those things where you don’t notice until you really look at it. She stood up for a moment in front of her mirror. “Little guy’s been growing behind my back, huh?”

When she returned back to her bed and looked down at her dick; she immediately thought about POV porn videos, she’d watched enough of those to know how it goes.. blowing your load in someone’s mouth.. 

She shook her head and reached down to her drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube she hid, she poured a sloppy amount of her hand and started rubbing all around. The pleasure made her to suck air through her teeth, a low groan leaving her mouth.

  
  


She bit her lip tightly to shut her moans. In a household like this being caught masturbating was the last thing she needed.

  
  


Miku started to pump her cock slowly going at a pace, each second of her jerking made her want to go faster. She groped and massaged her own balls. Her wrist continued to flick, her pace going faster, she felt herself get closer to her climax. She scooted to the edge of her bed. _“I really don’t wanna make a mess on the sheets..”_

She pumped faster, her grip was so tight she felt her veins bulging. “God, my dick feels so hot!..” She threw her head back. Tingling waves of pleasure were sparking through her body, “I’m gonna—“ She choked on her words and bucked her hips as she came. Immense pleasure soaring through her body, she couldn’t stop shaking from her orgasm.

Long, hot and sticky strings of cum erupted all over her hands and on the floor. She milked every and each bit of cum and pleasure out of her cock. She sighed deeply, content. 

“Damn..” What a mess.. she grabbed a dirty white shirt from her hamper and wiped as much as she could, she cleaned herself as well too, and quickly before it could dry up. Once finished she tossed it back into the hamper. She pulled her boxers and her shorts back up.

“God, it reeks like sex, my musk can’t be that strong..” The girl grabbed a bottle of air freshener and sprayed it around her room to get all the smell out, even opened the window for the sake of it too.

  
  


Miku laid down on her bed to relax from all that, she suddenly felt like she could take a nap from all that. But once she closed her eyes she heard loud knocking from the door. She jolted. “ _Is that fucking Kaito again? I’m gonna kick his ass, for real!”_ She was going to yell at him until he heard a voice that wasn’t Kaito-like.

“Uhm, Miku? Can I come in?”

The voice sounded angelic and soft. Very feminine. She almost didn’t react. 

_“Fuck! It must be Luka, no one even knocks on my door like that. Quick! Miku, act productive!”_

“U-Uh— Come in!” She yelled out before scrambling on the floor and acting like she was doing push-ups with one hand. Luka slowly opened the door, she was taken aback seeing her doing push-ups. Almost feeling like she was interrupting her, but she was intrigued, she couldn’t stop looking..

“98, 99, 100!” The girl chanted, after ‘finishing’ her exercise she hopped back up to her feet. “Oh, Luka. Hello..” Even after acting like she was cool and all she couldn’t respond properly to Luka.. she saw Luka wearing an off-shoulder sweater with a pair of denim shorts, suddenly she felt giddy.

“U-Um, I was baking brownies with ice cream for the twins and I was thinking if you wanted some..” She approached Miku and held out a small plate with a huge brownie slice with a perfect scoop of ice cream, slightly drizzled with caramel. 

“O-Oh.. Thank you, Luka. This looks so delicious! I almost don’t want to ruin it..” Miku took the plate and took a spoonful into her mouth. Right on contact she felt like her tastebuds were dancing!

“Woaah, Luka! You never fail to impress me with your cooking skills once again!” She stuffed her face with the scrumptious dessert until her plate was empty, occasionally thinking she should lick the plate too. Luka stares at her, a cute and innocent chuckle released. “Thank you, Miku.”

The cutest chuckle Luka has ever let out, it made Miku slightly blush, although she didn’t notice herself.

“So, um, Miku. I have a special gift planned for you..” She shyly fiddled with a strand of her hair.

Miku hummed. “So I’ve heard, Kaito told me.”

  
  


“E-Eh?! Did Kaito spoil it!!?” 

“N-No! No,no! He just told me you had a special thing for me that’s all! He didn’t say anything else.”

“O-Oh.. Good. Because he knew I wanted to tell you myself.”

“Oh? Is it that important? Well don’t keep me waiting, spill the beans!”

“Well..”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“EHHH!!!? YOU REALLY HAD ALL **_THAT_** PLANNED OUT!?”

_Apparently Luka somehow booked a luxury room at a hotel and resort named Sēnto. Miku never heard of it before but she saw on the brochure Luka handed to her. “_ **_4.5 Star Rating! Exclusive bonuses! Luxurious specials!”_ ** _All that just seemed like it was almost too good to be true, but she was wrong. She’d already done the paperwork and the booking for it._

“Shhhh!! Miku, they’ll hear us!!” Luka started to pull on her cheeks to shut her up. 

“Ouch! Okay, okay! Let go!”

Luka let go of her cheeks and released a deep sigh. “I knew you were going to overreact about this..”

“Overreact!? Luka, how did you even manage to get all this done? And isn’t it expensive?”

Luka pouted. “Why does it matter? Shouldn’t you just be grateful for it..”

“I-I am! But I’m just worried about how much you spent on this— like isn’t this _SUPER_ expensive??”

“Miku, please , just try to enjoy your time there. There’s a reason why I planned it specifically on your birthday.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

  
  


Luka took the empty plate off of Miku’s hands. “I’ll tell you before-hand so you don’t forget. Make sure to pack everything you need. You need to wake up early because the drive there is an hour and a half and even though it doesn't seem a lot traffic still exists. Got that?”

“Yes ma’am..”

“Good, don’t forget.” Luka left her room and closed the door behind her. She laid against her door and let out an aspirated sigh, it felt like she was holding her breath the whole time in there.

_“How did you even manage to survive, Luka..”_

“Hi Luka!” Rin somehow appears in front of her and startles her. “R-Rin!” She drops the plate, luckily it didn't break.

“Heya! What’re you doing in front of Meek’s room?” Oh- wait, I remember now.” Suddenly she grinned ear to ear. “Didja go in there to confess your lo—!” Luka smacked her hand on her mouth, violently shushing her and stepping away from Miku’s door to avoid suspicion. 

Rin sloppily licked Luka’s hand. Ew. Luka moved her hand right away and wiped her rin-saliva drenched hand on Rin’s shirt. “Gross.”

“How would you feel if I just yelled out the time you were in the bathroom and t—“ The twins eyes widened , she already knew what she wanted to blurt out. “OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!!! Jeez..”

“Don’t blurt out nonsense like that again.”

“But it’s true though.” Rin got a little closer to Luka so no one else could eavesdrop on them. “You can’t hide forever ya know? How well do you know if your heart is right?”

“She’s right you know!” Somehow Len was able to hear their conversation. Weirdo.

“You have to make sure your destination is set before you set sail. Get it?” Rin patted her shoulder before leaving to her brother in the kitchen. As well as leaving Luka with her own thoughts.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was finally the day, Miku’s birthday. Though it didn’t really feel like it.. Miku just woke up from the sound of her alarm, wondering why she even had an alarm when she doesn't even use it. Oh, she remembered now _._

_“Luka is gonna take me to the hotel-.. resort thing today.. it’s still a bit weird to me but there’s no use to complaining right? I should get up and get ready now.”_

  
  


It was still early but Miku took her time taking a shower, getting ready and packing her things.

Miku went with an easy outfit today with a pair of white ankle high joggers, black tank top with a blue wind-breaker and finishing it off with a pair of white low top sneakers.

She also felt a bit confident today and it’s her birthday so why the hell not jewel herself up? She wore a pair of stud diamond earrings, a gold neckchain and a gold watch. (They weren’t that expensive but Miku likes to think they are.)

She made sure to pack absolutely EVERYTHING she needed just as Luka said. She didn’t want to forget anything and then have to tell Luka to go back..

Before Miku left her room she also did some tidying up as well, when she actually left she looked one last time to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything but her mind was convincing her that she’s not. So, she took off.

  
  


When she reached the kitchen she saw that Luka already had breakfast prepared on the counter-table for her? Luka quickly noticed Miku’s presence. 

She went very simple with a white turtleneck, grey plaid skirt and a pair of short heels.

“Oh! Miku, if you’re wondering, yes, I made breakfast for you. You shouldn’t leave on an empty stomach, especially if you’ll be long. So eat up!” Luka placed a cup of orange juice next to her plate. “Also Happy Birthday!” She hugged her very tightly and gave her a small peck on the check before returning to the dishes.

Miku was in shambles for the moment..

It was a plate full of scrambled eggs, maple sausages, bacon and waffles. To other people this would be too much on a plate but Luka knew that with Miku’s appetite she would down all this food. And when she turned around she did… she was chugging down all the orange juice with a big fat sigh of relief. “That was delicious! Thanks, Luka!” 

Luka was astonished at how quickly she ate her food.. “W-Well, since you’re done eating why don’t you take the keys and start up the car while I finish doing the dishes?”

“Okay!” Miku grabbed her luggage and the car keys and dashed out the door. 

“ _I wish I had that much energy after eating a meal.”_ Luka shook her head.

  
  


**_< ————>_ **

  
  


It’s been over half an hour in the car and Miku was slowly starting to make a fuss in the car about being bored. “Lukaaa! I’m borreeeed.. why couldn’t we just take an Uber so we could talk at least..”

“I can still talk with you Miku, I just have to keep my eyes on the road.” 

Oddly enough Miku wanted Luka’s attention for some reason.. she childishly sighed and laid against the passenger window. Just thinking about random things before she fell asleep in the vehicle.

  
  


Miku’s nap felt relatively quick, she was annoyed that she felt someone trying to wake her up but it was just Luka again. “Miku, we’re here!” Luka nudged her once more. The girl just mumbled a bunch of nonsense before actually opening her eyes like a child arguing but she was actually very impressed at the sighting of the hotel, or maybe it was just because Miku has never been on a vacation trip before.

She glued her face to the window, muttering and blabbering a bunch of stuff about the hotel looking expensive, luxurious and not to mention for richies only… for some reason. “How did you even manage to get into a place like this!? My mind is absolutely blown..”

“Just a lot of hard work and dedication.” 

Luka parked her car in front of the entrance of the hotel where a valet immediately came to her side and opened the door. A young man with a professional haircut offered his hand to her but she refused and got out herself. Miku came out after chuckling at the boy who failed and quietly whispering “loser” after leaving.

  
  


The two grabbed their luggage from the car and Luka gave the young man a small tip for his help. The two went in and—.. it felt like Miku was gonna short circuit. “Woah!!” Truly, Miku had no words, she was in complete awe. “I can’t believe we’re actually here!”

“Would you like me to pinch you and see if you’re dreaming?”

“N-No! It was a joke, Luka..”

“I was joking too.”

  
  


The two stared in silence before bursting into laughing fit, more so for Miku. Luka laughs so delicately, she covers her mouth to show respect to the people around her, while Miku laughs out loud slapping her knees about it.

“Okay well, let's go sit over at the lounging area a bit. The line is pretty long right now.” Miku and Luka went to sit down where it was empty, Miku immediately dropped her suitcase and tossed herself on the comfort of these huge couches.

“There’s just something about laying somewhere super comfortable where it isn't in your own home that hits different..” This girl activated slouching to the max, sliding herself midway down the couch, legs spread open like no ones looking, even though a few people were actually looking..

“Miku.. you’re causing people to look at us the wrong way.” Said the slightly concerned Luka.

“So?”

“So you’re causing negative attention towards us.. they’re looking at us like we’re abnormal.”

“Are you embarrassed by me, Luka?”

“What? No, I just-“

“Listen, Luka, you really have to have to let yourself go. I know this is my birthday present and all that but you’re here as well, you aren’t just here as a statue following me. You should really stop caring what people think. I mean, look at how you’re sitting; you’re sitting as if you’re going to meet the queen of England or the president or sumthin.”

Luka only stared at her for a moment before exhaling deeply and relaxing her shoulders. “You’re right..”

“See? You exhaled so hard it sounded like you were holding your breath the whole time just now. I’m sitting like this cause I’m comfortable as hell. People are looking at me wrong because of it. How much you wanna bet it’s because I’m a girl so they automatically assumed that I should be sitting like a ‘proper lady.’” She mocked the end of her phrase in an accent. 

“But if it were to be a guy then people would say it’s fine, I can understand what they mean but it really isn’t worth your time getting mad at someone for sitting differently.” Miku took a deep breath before continuing her sentence.

“People who stop doing everything they want because they’re scared of what others think will get nowhere in life. They’ll just be stuck there until they decide if they're going to do that thing they want to do or stare at it for longer.”

Luka felt like Miku’s sentencing have more of a deeper meaning to it then she intended. It touched her on a personal level she didn’t think it would. Miku looked slightly annoyed—? Or maybe angry at what she just said. Maybe she had a horrible past relating to this..

“Hey, uh, thank you, Miku.. This really opened me up, you’re right. I shouldn’t be afraid of who I am or who I want to be.” Luka leaned over and gave Miku a tight hug. It wasn’t like the one this morning, no, that one was a hug of excitement. This one had some emotion to it. Miku almost felt awkward about it, mostly because she realized she didn’t think she could say something like this. “Y-You’re welcome..”

“That conversation went deep real quick.” Luka nervously chuckled. “I think I should hop on the line real quick before it gets long again.” Leaving the girl alone on the couch before saying a small ‘Okay.’ when she left.

The girl yawned and scratched her cheek, she was oddly getting tired. She did sleep pretty late, 2AM isn’t really an ideal hour to go to bed but the couch was also super comfortable. Her eyes felt heavy, she didn’t force them opened and allowed herself to enter this state of peace. She fell asleep within a few moments.

  
  


Although it felt like time splashed by because she could hear sudden chatting around her but she ignored it and tried to go back to her dreamland. In the end she didn’t, the chatting got louder and suddenly someone was slightly nudging her side.

She grumbled like an angry child and slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widened immediately. She saw her surroundings and— her friends were here too?! Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Teto, Neru, Gumi, Gakupo, Fukase and even Oliver? 

Luka was smiling widely next to Miku. “I messaged a few of your friends to come celebrate with you!” Everyone crowded around Miku congratulating her, giving her hugs and such.

“I’m off for a few days and decided to bring these two little maniacs along.” Gakupo smiled, he glanced over at the two who were arguing over something.

“Yeah, kiddo! You’re eighteen already!” Meiko scruffles Miku hair. Kaito ‘awe’s loudly and hugs Miku. “They grow up so fast!” Miku grumbles again, being held so closely, she doesn't mind hugs but Kaito made it seem like she was dying or something.

“Thank guys, this actually took me by surprise. I didn’t know if you were going to come at all.”

“Well, this _was_ all Luka’s plan!” Kaito blurted out.

Miku turned her to head to Luka who was fiddling with her fingers. “W-Well!!—.. he’s not wrong..”

Miku started stuttering some nonsense, “So— wait— huh?”

Luka places her hand on Miku’s shoulder. “Let me explain _everything_ , Miku. I don’t want to confuse you any further.”

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


So it took a few minutes but Luka finally revealed everything she truly did to make this birthday present for Miku happen. Occasionally working extra hours to save up, her friends chipping in too to join them. She booked the rooms very early to get the exclusives with it.

“HUH?”

“Shhh! Jesus you’re so loud..”

“So you really did all that to make my birthday happen?..”

“Yes..” Luka fiddles with her hair. 

“Wow..” Was her only response. Miku stares at her for a moment, then she glances at Rin who was instigating Len to do tick-tocks with her or something, why were they talking about clocks? Miku realized quickly that it was in fact a social media platform where kids usually dance while recording themselves. 

Rin was yelling at Len to do “Renegade” and another dance with the song “Say so” or that’s at least what Miku was hearing in the playback.

  
  


“Len! C’mon! You said you knew this dance!”

“M-Maybe I confused it with another dance!”

“It’s so easy! You go like this, then this, and then this!” Rin explained each step but she was going pretty quickly for Len, although he catches up with her.

“I’m only twenty and sometimes I feel so old looking at those two have fun.” Luka sighed, talking like that made her sound like an old woman.

Miku ‘Pfft’d loudly. “Luka, you’re still so young.”

“Your body says otherwise!” Somehow Meiko was peeping their entire conversation and decided to show up. “Luka sometimes I look at you and forget you’re even twenty.” 

“And why do you say that?”

“Oooh! No reason in particular! But I’m sure Miku agrees with me, right, Meeks?” Meiko nudged Miku with her elbow, very hard actually. The girl flinched and rubbed her side; she had no idea what Meiko was talking about since she was paying no mind but nodded the idiot she is.

“Yeah, kiddo!” Meiko scruffs her hair again. “Well I’ll see you two lovebirds later!” Meiko dashes away yelling something suplex and jumps on poor Kaito who was just vibing on the chair.

Just leaving the two, flushed, after saying lovebirds.. Luka brushed it away and smiled at her. “So, are you ready for today?”

“I guess so.”

“Well then,” Luka grabbed her hands. “Let’s have lots of fun today!”

  
  
  


|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

  
  


_For some reason I was oddly suspicious about this but maybe it was because I never experienced something like this before. First we had to wait until everyone had their room keys, then we all changed into our swimming wear. I, obviously wore some shorts and a bikini top for various reasons. I also accidentally saw Luka naked and I want to die. She teased me about it and never in my life I’ve wanted to be buried alive._

_She laughed it off and we went to our private pool apparently and it was pretty private indeed, no one arrived yet except for us and our private bartender._

_I spoke too soon because I saw the whole squad running towards me and faintly yelling my name, they all pushed me and jumped with me in the pool. I really thought I was going to die today because of that._

_Everyone instantly pointed at Len. Rin yelling it was his idea. I put him in a headlock and gave him noogies._

“You’re trying to kill your big sis Miku, eh? Maybe I should noogie you until I see a bald spot!”

“No, no! It was a joke!”

“Even if it was a joke, be careful next time.” Miku forcefully pulls his cheeks.

_I left the boy alone for that time, I watched everyone have fun in the pool hitting each other with pool noodles and such. Meiko keeps suplexing everyone into the pool, that doesn’t look safe at all. Everyone seemed to have fun except for Luka._

_Luka didn’t go in so I got upset, I asked her why and she explained she had some horrible past experiences with pools. It almost makes me sad she’s sacrificing herself for her friends well-being. I held out my hand to her and led her into the water, I told her I wouldn’t let go and I kept my hands on her hips until she was okay with it._

_I didn’t really think about what I was doing, but she allowed me to. I could’ve sworn I heard her whisper “Let’s stay like this a little longer.” Maybe it was my imagination.._

_She did lay her head on my shoulder. So that was one thing, I didn’t know how I even kept my cool, Len was looking right this way and I really felt like she was gonna yell something stupid but thank the lords he didn’t. I picked Luka up and sat her on the edge of the pool, she looked at me as if she was so surprised about my strength but I think she forgot that people are ten times lighter underwater._

_Before I knew it felt like only a few minutes before the sun was setting. Luka told us we should quickly move to the man-made hot springs they had as an addition. The hot spring was big enough but everyone scrambled like chickens to get in._

_I took my time and still led Luka in as well, she was okay in the hot springs. It was wondering though, I felt all the tension in my body go away, my bones were so relaxed. I could really fall asleep here and I wouldn’t care. Everyone still seemed like they were having fun playing around even in the hot springs._

_The girls were surprisingly being perverts to one another, especially Teto and Rin grabbing tits all over the place. I’ll just pretend I do not see, but in reality I do.._

_Time flew by here too, I wasn’t kidding when I said I would fall asleep. My hands were all raisin-y now. The pool guy told us it was time to go soon cause they were closing up the pool. It didn’t matter because reservations for dinner was soon as well, so everyone dipped out of the pool and wasted no time to get cleaned up and changed to meet up at the restaurant._

_I once again saw Luka naked by mistake. Well she was half-naked this time. Luka wore a button-up white blouse with beige tights, a jean jacket as an addition to it. Flat heels too._

_Me? I wear the simplest shit ever. It feels like I’m never suited for going to places. I wore basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, ankle high socks and black sneakers. I kept my jewelry on from last time. But It didn’t seem to phase Luka I was wearing something so casual. It did phase customers in the restaurant though._

_But fuck them cause it’s my birthday._

_I tried Wagyu beef for the first time and now I know what it feels like to be rich. The chefs also surprised me with a huge birthday ice cream cake, they set out all sorts of toppings for us to decorate our slice of cake. It went into chaos at our table, with Rin once again yelling at Len to “Put some more! Don’t be shy” on his slice, completely drowning it in whipped creamed._

_Comparing them to Luka who was delicately placing chocolate chips and whipped cream on her cake just goes to show so much about this woman._

_But alas, dinner was over, the day was almost over but not quite. Because Miku almost forgot there’s an after part at their hotel room. Because they have the biggest room.._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

“So everyone is going to meet here for an after-party?”

“Precisely, and Meiko and Kaito apparently got extra snacks and drinks too.”

“Hm.”

There was an obnoxiously loud knocking at the door, Miku was about to get it but Meiko literally kicked the door open. “HEYOO! I GOT THE FUCKING BOOOOOZE!!” 

“Could you be quiet and maybe not kick the door down? Getting caught with outside drinks and food is one thing but breaking the hinges off the doo is something else.” 

Miku grumbled, but then she saw that everyone else followed also. She just knew that everyone was going to comment on how big the room was. And they did..

One after another. Tiring..

“Wow! This room is so big!”

“How much did you exactly pay for this Luka!?”

“Damn is Luka like your sugar mommy now Miku?

“I always knew Miku liked elder women!”

“Seriously how much did you pay for this?..”

“Don’t be shy Luka, open your wallet!”

“EAT THE RICH!”

  
  


Kaito chipped in as well. “Wow! Luka you really outdid yourself this time! You never cease to amaze me! Miku you’re so lucky, if I knew about this I would’ve worn a wig and pretended to be you!” 

“Ew, Kaito, that’s like, _extremely_ weird.”

Luka pretended she was flattered but in reality she was a bit overwhelmed, Miku could just tell by her body language.

Luckily it died out quickly, everyone relaxed around the living room and the kitchen as well. Rin and Len bought his video games and connected it to the flatscreen and the kids enjoyed their time there. Although Rin still forced Len to do dances with her too.

Everyone else seemed to just chill around the living room or chat in the kitchen.

Miku was currently relaxing on the balcony of their room, comfy double-sized cushioned couch, holding and staring at the beer Meiko handed beer, technically— maybe she shouldn’t be drinking and maybe she shouldn’t have payed attention to Meiko’s antics but she told her it was okay for her to drink beer because it was her birthday.

“Should I trust her with this?”

She took a swig, very carbonate-y, very.. bitter, kinda has a bready taste to it.. it wasn’t bad. Personally Miku didn’t know the appeal to beer but it did feel kinda good drinking it, maybe that’s why.

She sighed deeply. “Maybe I just worry too much.”

  
  


Suddenly she felt another body sitting next to her, she lazily looked to her side, realized it was Luka, immediately panicked and almost dropped her beer. “L-Luka!”

She let out one of those cute chuckles that Miku adores. “I came to see how you were doing. Did you enjoy today?”

“Of course! Today was lots of fun, thank you, Luka. I really didn’t expect all this to happen. So, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you.” 

Luka gave no response, she threw herself on Miku into a hug. Her arms tightly wrapped around her neck and her face buried in her chest. Miku has no idea why this was happening but she was more worried about Luka potentially knocking the beer out of her hand and accidentally hurting herself.

She placed the beer on the floor next to her and then wrapped her arms around Luka. 

“Uh… Luka?” She raises her head away from Miku's chest. They stare at each other..

**_[Luka flashback :0]_ **

_“Luka just kiss Miku already! It’ll be over before you know it and the way she reacts you’ll finally get the true message..”_

_“Rin, are you sure that’s a good idea?”_

_“Of course, if it doesn’t go as planned you can always come to me for moral support.”_

_“Okay but if she responds negatively I’m gonna kick your butt.”_

**_[Back to present]_ **

_Fuck it.._

Luka took no hesitation and broke the distance between the two with a kiss. Miku was surprised, very.. she didn’t know how to react.. and when Luka pulled back they stared at each other intensely again..

Luka was ready to win or lose everything.

“Luka, is there something you need to tell me?”

Luka was fiddling with her fingers again.. “Uhm.. Miku, I like you a lot.. for a while now. I didn’t know how to tell you until now— Do you like me?”

“No, Luka, I don’t like you.”

Luka just felt her whole world crashing down, her heart dropped, her stomach dropped. She felt like she could throw up right now. Her throat closed up and she choked up, she tried her best not to burst in front of her. She heard the girl chuckle.

What? Why was Miku chuckling at her dismay? Was she making fun of her? 

“Luka, I don’t like you.” A long and painful pause, as if she needed to repeat the words again to her. 

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


She was in complete silence hearing her response.

“WAH! MIKU YOU’RE SO MEAN!” The girl was delivering punches on Miku’s arm but to Miku it was just playful fighting cause she knew Luka would never hurt her on purpose. Except that joke she just did ..

“Come here.” Miku opened her arms and pulled Luka into a hug this time, nuzzling her neck and giving her tiny kisses all around. 

“Miku, do you really mean it? It’s not just another cruel joke.”

“I’m mean but not that mean.”

Luka still had a few stray tears coming down her cheek, from before and after the cruel joke Miku set. She couldn’t help it.

“No more crying, okay? I didn’t mean it. I really do love you. I just didn’t plan on telling you, I thought you were dating someone already..”

“Why would you think that?”

“What happened to that guy you were talking to?

“Oh I didn’t tell you? He, uh.. he’s like any other virgin you could meet. He didn’t really know what he was doing, he was very aggressive with my breasts, despite me telling me to slow down. He tried to force himself on me.. luckily I got up and left as quickly as possible.”

“Gross.. men these days don’t seem to think with their brains.” Miku mimics a gagging reflex.

“They only think with their sexual desires.. it’s sad really. Then they get so confused on why they can’t find a girlfriend.”

“Well, if I had a girlfriend then I would treat her like my queen. Corny as it sounds but it’s true.”

Luka silently stares at Miku, again.. why does she keep staring at her. She’s looking at her with an odd amount of hope.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend? Is that it?”

She once again buried herself in Miku’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

_Wow, I never expected me and Luka to start dating. And like this out of the blue? Damn, maybe I’m a stud. Usually I would be stuttering and shit.._

_But wait.. Luka doesn’t know my secret… how would I tell her? And how would she react? Okay, Miku calm down. I’ll just tell her after the party.. no biggie._

  
  
  


Literally after the party everyone cleans up and finally leaves to their rooms. And where's Miku? Snoring in the bedroom with the tv on, only wearing her T-shirt and her girl boxers. 

Luka finally comes in after dismissing everyone, she watches her new girlfriend(?) snoring in bed. It was so sudden for the two to start dating like this, Luka is still surprised. She’s secretly gushing over it every now and then.

But she wants to spend more time with Miku.. maybe she wouldn’t mind if she woke her up for a bit. She slipped into bed with her, using her arm for supports. She pouted. Miku was extremely adorable when she’s asleep.. it’s so different from how she usually acts.

  
  


**_*[NSFW - Content ahead]_ **

  
  


Luka slipped her hair behind her ear, she leaned in and kissed her. Once, twice, a third time. The girl showed no response in waking up. Luka quietly whines her name. “Mikuuuu..”

She kissed her again, this time she actually moved around, her eyes were squinted open. “Luka.. why are you whining my name?..”

“Because you fell asleep and left me alone..”

Miku snorts. She grabs Luka’s head gently and pushes her to kiss herself this time. The kiss quickly turned into a make-out session, they didn’t let go of eachother. Luka was grasping Miku’s shirt, fighting for dominance with their tongues. She obviously lost but she didn’t mind Miku taking the lead and dominating her. 

Sadly air was a thing they needed to survive, so Miku had to break the kiss. A trail of salvia leaving both. Miku smirked devilishly, Luka was still staring at her with her mouth open, waiting for more. 

“Is this your weird midnight cravings or something?”

The girl blushed heavily realizing what she was doing. “You’re such a bully.”

Miku chuckled deeply, she turned her body, grabbed Luka’s leg and placed it over her own hip. She caressed her cheek and pulled her into another kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other. 

Luka felt something weird near her groin, something hard was poking her.. there weren't any sheets pressed against her either.. it felt like a hard piece of meat..

_Wait a minute.. I’m not hallucinating am I?_

Luka moves her knee right into the weird thing poking her thigh. Miku releases a breathy moan, realizes what she did and stares at Luka with her eyes wide open. “I-I—.. Um-..”

Luka had no words, she was simply just confused but lowkey intrigued. “What is tha—“

“N-Nothing! I— uh-! It’s nothing important!”

_Damn! This wasn’t how I planned to tell her!_

“I have to go!”

Miku abruptly got out of the bed but Luka quickly grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. “Miku. Please?”

“I was going to tell you earlier but I fell asleep and it completely flew by my head!”

“What exactly were you going to tell me?”

_Is she actually asking that question? Didn’t she already feel it on her thigh? Or is she really trying to make me say it out loud.._

“About this..” She pointed at her ‘you know what’.

“Your groin?..”

_Is she serious? I mean I know my dick isn’t small, even through my boxers you can see it! She’s toying with me.._

“God! Do I literally have to show you?”

  
  


It seemed like a yes at this point because Luka was showing no signs of actually knowing what was going on right now. _[or maybe she was pulling strings.]_

  
  


“Ugh! Fine!”

At this point she didn’t even care, Miku pulled down her boxers. Letting her hard-on little Miku steal the spotlight.

“YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT NOW!”

There it was, earlier Miku was hard but her dick quickly softened. Now Luka was actually surprised this time, she gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

Miku felt like everything would be over for her, for Luka to find out she was a freak like this, at least she got to kiss Luka.. though it doesn’t seem to count if you ruined your friendship. Or girlfriend for that matter.

Miku kept a straight face, just waiting for Luka to get angry at her, maybe smack her and run away from the hotel room and tell everyone that she’s a freak—

“I didn’t know you were packing **_this_ ** much.. and while soft too.” Luka was flustered but she was also impressed. Very intrigued.

“I-.. you’re not mad at me? You don’t think I’m a freak or anything?”

“Obviously not! Why would I think that?”

“Well because I was born with this thing on me and—!”

“Miku! There’s nothing wrong with you, you were just born differently. In my eyes you’re still the same Miku I know.”

Miku held her head and sighed in relief, she really thought she was fucked there.

  
  


Luka grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into a hug. Miku returned the hug but she couldn’t resist pulling back and kissing Luka again. “Can we do it?” Miku stares at her with her pleading eyes. Luka bit her bottom lip, she was still skeptical about this stuff.

She gave in and nodded. Miku was overjoyed, she hugged her once again and kissed her too.

  
  
  


_Okay, you know what you’re doing Miku. Don’t sweat it._

  
  
  


Miku stood on the edge of the bed, she gently pushed Luka back into the bed. She gave her a few starting kisses on her neck and reaching down her chest. She unbuttons her blouse, she’s taking her time but she’s eager, she almost wants to rip her shirt open but she’s not a fucking animal so she’s not doing that.

Her blouse was finally off, she kept herself busy kissing her chest while also sneaking her hands into her beige pants and slipping them off, leaving Luka in her underwear. 

Miku didn’t hesitate to continue but she did stop for a moment. “If you ever feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop.” Then continued with unclasping her bra with one hand.

What an expert.. Now the bra was gone, Miku just sat there, mesmerized, fond, amazed by Luka’s breasts..

“Don’t stare so much..”

The girl mumbled an apology. She held her breasts so carefully, jiggled them around like two water balloons. She was oddly having fun with Luka’s boobs.. 

“Miku..”

“Okay, okay.”

  
  


Her thumbs brushed against pink nipples, it was surprising to see how quickly her nipples hardened after that. Miku gave each one a gentle massage, using her fingers to pinch them and twist them but gentle of course. Low and quiet moans escaped Luka’s mouth, this told her she was doing a good job. 

Now with her mouth action, she went on her left nipple and sucked it gently; twirling her tongue around the nipple and grazing it with her teeth. She did the same to the other one as well. Luka’s moans were a bit louder this time. 

Moving from her chest she went down even further, she butterfly kissed her stomach line all the way down, just above her crotch. Teasingly, grazing her inner thighs with her fingertips and kissing her there makes her hands clench into the sheets. Her moan came out breathy this time. 

  
  
  


She was closing the distance of her face between her pussy, but Luka quickly ended up squishing Miku’s face with her thighs. “Luka?” Her ‘Luka?’ sounded more like a ‘Lukuh?’ The girl didn’t peep a word, she was fiddling again though.

Miku released herself out of the grasp. “Hey, I promise I’ll take care of you. Remember? I won’t hurt you.”

Hearing this she seemed to believe in Miku’s words. With a quick nod Miku was back where she was.

She grabbed the thin sides of the lacey underwear she wore and pulled them down, Miku was almost startled at how wet Luka was. “You’re soaked..”

“D-Don’t say something so crude like that..” She covered her face.

“I’m serious, look.” Miku's fingers slide gracefully between her slick. Everytime she separated her fingers she’d see the transparent liquid stick by each other. “Look how wet you are..” Miku easily slid her middle finger inside her pussy, she carefully slid in another finger as well. “My fingers slide in so quickly, Luka. Why is that?” The girl bit her lip and restrained her voice from moaning. 

Miku tried moving her fingers around inside of her, her free hand touching her clit as well. Her moans were bit back again. 

  
  


Now it felt like it was Miku’s objective to make Luka scream her name.

  
  


She pulled her fingers out and devilishly sucked the slick off. Making her feel embarrassed. “God, I’m so hard, Luka. I can’t hold it any longer.” 

Miku got rid of her t-shirt and her boxers. She was having second thoughts about her neck-chain and her watch but it doesn’t seem to bother her.

She moved Luka’s body away from the edge so she could climb the bed with her, the girl who’s shorter than her was actually towering over her in bed. Luka was flustered. Even though she covered her face again she could hear the clanging sound of Miku’s wrist moving. It was very clear what she was doing. “Luka, look.”

Luka peeked an eye out and saw Miku’s length, earlier it looked small because she was soft but now it suddenly looks so big. She was ogling her the whole time… seven and a half inches. And here Luka thought Miku would’ve had a small dick.

  
  


“I’m going, okay?”

Luka rapidly nodded. Miku teased her slowly, her cock rubbing up against her swollen clit. She pressed her tip in the entrance, her pussy was incredibly wet. Miku seemed to have no problem gliding her dick around it. Then she froze and realized something at the last second. “I don’t have a condom with me.. Goddamn I’m so fucking stupid..” 

“I have birth control.. it’s okay Miku.” Luka quickly reassured her.

“God, you really must be an angel. Where are they?”

“It’s in the tiny pocket of my purse..” She points at her purse on the nightstand.

Miku quickly reached over to her purse and pulled out a small box with birth control in it. ‘Plan Be’ to be exact. “Well, whaddya know? You’re a lifesaver Luka.” Miku left the box right on the table so she wouldn’t forget.

“Okay, now back to where I was..” Miku almost lost herself but she went back quickly where she left off. Her tip kissing on Luka’s opening, she slowly slid in. “Fuck, you’re so tight..”

  
  


She slid in so easily but Luka was so tight it felt like she couldn’t actually move. “Okay, I’m gonna try moving now.” And so Miku starts moving her hips, the pleasure she was getting from Luka’s insides was incredible.

  
  


_I’m trying to hold myself!.. but this feels so damn good! Is this what sex is? No wonder people love doing it.._

“M-Miku.. you’re so big! Your cock is stretching me!” She tried her best to hold back her moans but no matter how much she held back they would only come out louder.

Miku couldn’t contain herself any longer. “I can’t.. hold back!..” Miku grabbed both of her thighs by lifting them, giving her better access to fuck her faster and harder. The slushy and slapping sounds were so lewd, it somehow made the both of them hornier.

Miku let go of her thighs and went on top of Luka. She kissed her multiple times again, she just couldn’t resist. Luka was somehow fond of Miku’s arms, they felt strong.. her muscles weren’t huge but you could tell they were there. Again she was flustered for no reason. “Miku.. you work out?” Her hands felt like magnets when she immediately went to feel her arms.

“Uh.. yeah, I always try to keep my body in shape-, and staying healthy. You know, testosterone and all that..” Miku felt a little embarrassed but got reassured quickly by Luka caressing her face. “Don’t stop, keep moving.”

She agreed with a nod, she went back to dicking her down.

Both were close to their peak, Miku slamming her cock faster and harder without a break was causing Luka’s soul to leave her body. “Luka.. wake up..” Miku gently slapped her cheeks. “You’re dazed..” 

_Her dick feels so good.. I can’t think right, my mind is blank!_

“Please, harder.. don’t stop! Miku!!” Luka wraps her legs around her and Miku delivers her wish. “Let’s cum together!” Luka’s getting weird pulses of pleasure through her body, her pussy was tighter, it was constricting Miku’s cock.

_It’s too good! I don’t ever wanna stop!_

“I think I’m gonna—!” She couldn’t even finish her sentence, a strong wave of pleasure flowed through her body, she choked on her words and quivered under Miku. Miku finally came once Luka did, her pussy tighten so much it basically milked her cum out. Long, hot strings of cum filling up Luka’s womb.

Both panting, sweaty and tired.. Miku still didn’t pull out; she was half not sure if she finished cumming and half dazed as well. When she pulled out she heard Luka whine lowly, she wanted to stay like that forever too..

“Luka.. you need to take your pill.”

No response.. Miku pulled her upright on the bed, she kept falling over. “Luka come on, I’m not old enough to take care of kids.” She grabbed a pill and put it on the drowsy girl's hand. Then rushed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. She came back and Luka was still just sitting there.

Miku came back and pinched her cheeks, “Wake. Up.” Finally she whined loudly and took the pill with the water Miku handed her.

“You really are something else.” She picked up her boxers and put them back on cause she’s definitely going to sleep. She got into bed with Luka and covered both of them with the huge sheets. With a heavy sigh of relief both at them were at ease.

_I still can’t believe Luka is my girlfriend now._

Miku lifts her girlfriend’s bangs and kisses her forehead. Being the big spoon and cuddling her.

  
  


_“I love you.”_

  
  
  
  


**_[Bonus fluff scene yay :D]_ **

Miku burst through her bedroom and jumped on her big fluffy bed. “Ugh! Finally home! The trip was fun and all but I really miss my bed! Oooh and my computer, where I play all my video games!” 

Miku sat on her rolly chair and booted up her P.C. “Maybe I’ll browse the show store..” The girl heard her door creaking open. When she turned around she saw Luka standing at her door, arms crossed behind her back and one foot shyly behind the other.

“Hey babe! Do you need something?” 

She sure did! Just wouldn’t say it.. Luka was too shy to speak right now..

“You wanna sleep with ol’ Miku again?” She shyly nodded. “Come give Miku a hug then!”

She greeted her with open arms, Luka of course jumped onto her lap with arms open. They stood there, and hugged for a while. It was good, it felt good being with the person you love. It’s just a massive amount of happiness that never goes away.

  
  


“Alright, alley-oop!” Miku lifted her girlfriend with ease and dropped her into the bed. Giving her non-stop kisses! “You know I love you, right? And that there’s no obstacle in the world I wouldn’t jump for you.”

“But.. what if that obstacle is too hard for you to do?”

“I’ll still do it, or die trying.” Another kiss on the cheek.

“Noo! Then I can’t be with you if you die!” She faked crocodile tears with a pouty face.

“I’m only kidding! Don’t cry. Should we do it again so you can be happy?”

Miku was midway pulling her pants down and— the two were interrupted by a familiar duo falling by the door. The world felt like it stopped right there.

“Are you two serious?” This just completely ruined the mood, Miku was even disappointed to see her bro. “AND KAITO!?” 

“Hii!!” Who was quickly dragged away by Meiko so it didn’t matter anymore..

  
  


“Why is Luka-nee in here?”

“What are you two doing in here?”

“Are two filming an erotica?”

“Why are your pants down..?”

  
  


Miku pulled her pants up right away. “None of your business, none of your business and still none of your business! Get out.”

“Huuh? But whhhhy!?” Miku marched over, grabbed both of them by the ear and kicked them out of her room. “Get out! Go do your homework or something!” Before they decide to come back and bother them again she slammed the door and locked it.

“Phew.. Damn those kids are crazy. Maybe we should just order some food and chill. Next thing you know and they’re screwing the hinges off my door to come in..”

  
  


Miku went back to what was more important right now, and that was loving her girlfriend and giving her lots of kisses. They enjoyed the time they had with each other, this whole week, right now and forever in the future. 

  
  
  
  


**_[FIN.]_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh hi ur back, how was the story? I hope u enjoyed it, I suffered a lot actually after losing the entire draft but it’s FINALLY done


End file.
